


A Visit from the Stork

by BritHistorian



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/F, Fpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: Jisoo can't believe she somehow got pregnant, even though Chaeyoung is on the pill.  But it all works out okay in the end.





	A Visit from the Stork

Jisoo was obviously very excited about something and needed to talk to Chaeyoung right away. Chaeyoung shut off the TV and followed Jisoo into her room, wondering what could possibly be this urgent on a Saturday morning when Jennie and Lisa weren’t even up yet.

Jisoo had Chaeyoung sit on the bed, went and closed and locked the door, and came and stood in front of Chaeyoung, her hands folded.

“Chaeyoung,” she said, “I’m four days late.”

Chaeyoung blinked, not sure exactly what Jisoo was saying here.

“My period,” Jisoo elaborated, “is four days late.”

Chaeyoung breathed a sigh of understanding. “That happens sometimes. You’ve been under a lot of stress lately and...”

“No!” Jisoo interrupted. “Maybe it happens to you, but my period has never been late, going all the way back to when I first got my period. Every 28 days, regular as clockwork.”

Chaeyoung looked hesitantly at Jisoo, willing her to go on with some explanation that would make this all make sense.

“My period is four days late,” Jisoo repeated, “and I haven’t been with anybody but you. I thought you said you were on the pill.”

“I am,” Chaeyoung said, more confused than ever. “Dr. Lee started me on the pill to stop my cramps.”

“But I thought...,” Jisoo said, starting to pace back in forth in front of Chaeyoung, clutching her head, “I thought this couldn’t happen when you were on the pill.”

“Thought what couldn’t happen?”

Jisoo stopped in front of Chaeyoung, her face a mask of stunned disbelief. “Jeez, Chaeng! Did your church make you go to abstinence-only sex ed?” Jisoo sat down next to Chaeyoung, took Chaeyoung’s hand in both of hers, and talked as slowly and calmly as she was able. “If your period is late, it means you’re pregnant, and I haven’t been with anybody but you. Apparently this happened even though you’re on the pill. So what I want to know is: Are you going to do the right thing?”

The more Jisoo talked, the less any of this made sense of Chaeyoung. “Am I going to what?”

Jisoo snorted with exasperation. “Obviously I don’t expect you to marry me - though I’d say yes right away if you asked. I just want to know: Are you going to be responsible? Are you going to step up and be a good parent for our baby?”

Chaeyoung understood what Jisoo was saying and yet somehow this still didn’t make sense. “You can’t get pregnant from two women being together. It’s impossible.”

Jisoo gestured toward her stomach. “Impossible or not, it happened. And I need to know what your intentions are.”

If being with Jisoo had taught Chaeyoung anything, it was how to think on her feet. “Yes. Sure. Of course I want to do the right thing. I’m just a little surprised is all. Um... would it be okay... could I have a couple of hours alone to get used to the idea?”

Jisoo leaned forward and kissed Chaeyoung. “Of course, sweetie. This is a big new chapter of our lives we’re about to embark on. I’m going to go downstairs and have a snack - I’m eating for two now. I think Jennie left some milk ice cream in the freezer. And I’ll go to the shop this afternoon and get some pickles.”

Another kiss and Jisoo was on her way. “See you later, sweetie!” she called out as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

As soon as Jisoo was down the stairs, Chaeyoung rushed into Jennie’s room - this was definitely a situation that called for an unnie’s advice. Jennie was never easy to wake up, and never happy about it once you woke her up, but today seemed worse than usual on both fronts. When she finally sat up, she scowled at Chaeyoung.

“This had better be really important,” she said. “I was in the middle of a beautiful dream and you made me lose it.”

Chaeyoung sat down on the edge of Jennie’s bed. “Uh, yeah, it’s important.” Well aware of how crazy this sounded, she blurted out “Jisoo thinks she’s pregnant and she thinks I’m the one who got her pregnant.”

Jennie’s scowl was replaced by a look of abject puzzlement. “What?”

Chaeyoung had really gotten going, and Jennie couldn’t have stopped her if she’d tried. “Jisoo thinks she’s pregnant, and she thinks it’s mine - even though I’m on the pill! - she swears her period is never ever late and she hasn’t been with anyone but me, and she wants to know if I’m going to step up and take responsibility and be a good parent for our child, and she’s downstairs right now eating your ice cream.”

Jennie’s idea to rush downstairs and try to rescue her ice cream was brought to a crashing halt by Lisa stumbling in, still half asleep, yawning and rubbing her eyes. “What’s all the commotion?”

Jennie waited for Chaeyoung to tell Lisa what was going on, and when she didn’t, had no choice but to tell Lisa herself. “Jisoo think’s Chaeyoung has gotten her pregnant. Don’t ask me how this miraculous feat was supposedly accomplished, because I don’t know.”

Lisa finished one last yawn, blinked a couple of times, and then in a conspiratorial voice asked “Chaeng, are you hiding a little something extra in your jammies?”

“What?” Chaeyoung momentarily looked even more confused, then a look of comprehension dawned on her face. “No! No! Not there there’s anything wrong with that, but I’m not - no!”

Lisa held up her hands, as if to ward off Chaeyoung. “OK. OK. I was just asking.” 

Chaeyoung explained to Lisa about her conversation with Jisoo that morning. As she wound down, Lisa sat down next to Chaeyoung, obviously deep in thought. “If I move into Jisoo’s room, then she can move in with Chaeyoung and they can turn my old room into a nursery.” Lisa stopped short, as if a thought had just occurred to her. She turned to Jennie and asked “Do you think they’ll make Jisoo stop performing as soon as she starts to show? Or will they let her perform as long as Dr. Lee says it’s safe for the baby, even when she gets really huge.”

Jennie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “There is no baby!” she hissed at Lisa. “It’s impossible.”

“Impossible or not, it’s apparently happening,” Lisa said, before turning toward Chaeyoung. “Can I be the baby’s godmother? Or do you get a say in that? Do I need to ask Jisoo?”

“For the last time, there is no baby,” Jennie said. “I’m going to put a stop to this once and for all.” 

Jennie’s move to extricate herself from the covers and get out of bed was brought up short by Jisoo appearing in her doorway, eating milk ice cream straight from the carton. “Chaeng - about that conversation this morning? Never mind - it was a false alarm. And you really should check your calendar.” Taking another bite of ice cream, she headed down the hall to her room.

Jennie and Lisa leaned over as Chaeyoung pulled out her phone. The calendar on the lock screen said “April 1 - April Fool’s Day.” From down the hall, they heard Jisoo laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd never written an fpreg story before, so when I had this idea this morning, I decided to run with it. And now as much as I think this is a great one-shot, part of me wants to take out the last two paragraphs and write a full-length fpreg story.


End file.
